Woes and Mistletoe
by kashiangel07
Summary: Sesshomaru hates the holidays. The reason why, the love of his life left him on Christmas. He hopes to find her again and get answers as to why she left and a little girl might be the only one to help him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here's my Christmas story. It's gonna be kinda short but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ch.1 

Sesshomaru POV

It's almost Christmas…I **hate** Christmas. It was the last time I was with _her._ We had always been friends for a long time but we started having feelings for one another. Then one party that my father just so happened to throw on Christmas Day, he had invited her over. I knew it was my father's trick to get me and her together…and it worked. Father got me and her to stand under mistletoe together and as the tradition goes, we kissed. It was also the last time I saw her.

I never even got the chance to give her my gift…

Normal POV

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office like always with his bored as ever look on his face and sitting on his computer. He had been reading the same paper that he finished typing over and over again for hours now. He was done with all the work that he was to do for the month now since he was normally the first one in the office and the last one to leave. Yet he refused to leave when everyone thinks he should and just get ready for the holidays.

"Oh hey Scrooge, it still seems like those Christmas ghost haven't visited you yet." Inuyasha said as he passed his office. He was heading to one of the many Christmas party that his father threw for the company (yes his father loves parties). Everyone loved going to the party, everyone that is except Sesshomaru.

"Bah humbug." Sesshomaru complimented with the nickname that his brother gave him. "I have too much work to do than to go to such nonsense things."

"You know that as much as I do that you're still sulking over losing Kagome." Inuyasha said earning a glare from Sesshomaru. If the desk wasn't in the way he would have his hands around Inuyasha's neck and strangled him until he was close to death.

"Don't you have a party to go to?" Sesshomaru said as his eyes went back to the screen.

"Why yes, yes I do. See ya around Scrooge."

Once he was gone Sesshomaru put his head in his hands. He was angry that he couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. She flooded his thoughts at different points of the day and around the holidays, nothing else invaded his mind. They've went their separate ways years ago, four to be exact. He never understood why she left. She was never unhappy with him and he gave her all she wanted so why the hell did she leave?

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind son." A voice much deeper but more playful said, pulling him out of his thoughts long enough to register who was talking.

"No, I don't have a lot on my mind, just one thing." Sesshomaru said as he rested his head on one hand.

His father came in the office and said, "You know, there's a party going on down the hall, you should go and enjoy a break every once in a while."

"Everyone thinks I need a break, I do **not** need a **break.**" He said threw his teeth. He nearly growled at his father but he controlled himself. He then started to read his 'prized' paper again.

Taisho shook his head in pity for his elder son and just went over to the computer and pulled the plug. Sesshomaru sat still and closed his eyes, trying to control his anger but failing as a growl escaped from deep within his throat.

"So now what are you going to do, turn it back on once I leave and start reading that paper, which you already turned in to me, over again. He then sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk as Sesshomaru turned the chair to face the window to avoid looking at his father.

"Sesshomaru, I know you miss her because I do too, she was a good one for you but you're just going to have to move on. If it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't." He said standing up and walking over to the door.

Once he got to the door he took one more glance at the chair that held Sesshomaru then breathed out a long, frustrating sigh then turned to walk down the hallway. He stopped when he heard him say, "It would be easier for me to move on if I knew why she left me."

Taisho smiled then said before walking off to the party, "I'm sure you'll find out one of these days, till then, you should at least have some hot coco or eggnog."

Alone once again, his eyes were fixed on the window since there was no use of reading that paper again. He looked at the cityscape and saw that it was snowing for the first time this year. He always hated the snow because it proved how cold it was outside but there was a time when he didn't mind. He and Kagome used to sit together in their apartment before he bought their house and watch the first snow fall together under a big blanket while drinking hot coco. He hated the snow then too but Kagome loved it, it didn't snow where she lived so every time it snowed for the first time she would watch it like a wide eyed child.

He let a small smile creep on his features as he sat back remembering the times he and Kagome watched the snow. They lived in the apartment together as soon as he started school eight years ago and only lived in it as soon as he graduated five years ago. The year that he bought and lived in their house was the year that everything went bad. Then on that Christmas, she left.

He stood up now that his lonely feelings have came back and stretched his muscles that was unused from sitting in his chair for the hours that he's been there and walked out the office.

Practically everyone in the ten story building was on the ninth floor because it was where the party was taking place. The cheesy Christmas music was played threw out the floor and some people were dancing to it. Others watch and laughed at how ridiculous their coworkers were being and taking their pictures for blackmail or thinking of putting them on the next Christmas card. Then the rest were sitting around and talking while drinking eggnog or hot coco. Everyone was just having a good time.

All went silent when Sesshomaru stepped in, and I mean silent, the music even stopped playing. All eyes went on the new arrival as if they did something wrong. Sesshomaru felt like he shouldn't have decided to come but it was too late to turn now.

"So are you just going to stand there and look at me?" He said very dryly and everyone took it as his way of saying 'stop-looking-at-me-and-party' so party they did.

Sesshomaru sat down somewhere and Inuyasha came over to him. "I thought I'd never see the day when you of all people would come to one of dad's office parties." He said as he held up his digital camera and took a picture of his brother.

"And why the hell did you just take my picture?"

"I'm thinking about making you into a Christmas card for the family."

"Half-breed, if you intend on keeping that camera then you should erase that picture immediately."

"Fine, you take the fun out of everything." Inuyasha said as he erased the picture then left him alone. A man with short black hair came over to him and handed him a glass of eggnog. "Well, about time you came out your office for once."

"Miroku, don't joke around with me either, I'm not in the mood for games right now." He said as he took the eggnog and sipped some only to make a face of disgust. "This eggnog taste like whisky."

"Oops, I forgot to warn you that your father made it. He may have put a little too much bourbon in it." Miroku said trying to hold in his laughter. (A/N: For those who don't know, eggnog does have alcohol in it, the main alcohol for the drink is a type of whisky called bourbon. Look it up and see for yourself.)

Inuyasha came from out of nowhere and quickly snapped his picture while he still had the look of disgust on his face. "Yes I have the perfect picture and nothing you do will make me erase it fluffy!" He yelled as he ran off.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples now that his head was pounding and said to himself, "He and that damn camera are dead."

"Miroku, you need to stop messing around people. Everyone knows not to drink Mr. Taisho's eggnog unless you want alcohol except for Sesshomaru." A woman with long, dark brown hair in a high ponytail said to him while hitting him upside his head. She handed him a cup of hot coco.

Sesshomaru looked at the coco and sniffed it to make sure nothing was wrong with it. "It's okay to drink, I made it this year." With that he took a sip and sat back as he felt it go down. It reminded him of how Kagome's coco tasted. It was rich and creamy and the taste of chocolate lingered after it's been swallowed.

"Thank you…Sango, it's really good." He said quietly. Sango and Miroku stared at him wide eyed, the all mighty and arrogant Sesshomaru was thanking someone for once in his life. "You're welcome." She said with a smile then she and Miroku left him alone. He sat there and watched everyone else enjoy themselves. He was still feeling lonely and hurt but being at the party made him feel a little better.

After the party was over, most people settled down at their desk and carried on with the little work that they had left or left to go home. With nothing else to do, Sesshomaru decided to go home, he got in his black Chrysler 300 and drove off.

He came to the first stoplight while on the way and saw the people trying to cross the busy intersection. He would usually pay no mind to them, they were people that he was to never see again because the city was big and it was rare to bump into some stranger twice.

Just as the light was about to change, something caught his eye. It was a little girl who couldn't be any older than three. He just assumed she was crossing the street with her mother. He couldn't see the woman's face because her head was turned to the other side looking up at the light. Her hair was a long raven color and it bounced with every step she took. She was rearing a long brown mink coat and some furry brown snow boots and some brown leather gloves and a brown fur hat on her head. She seemed to look like a normal woman who was just trying to get out the cold.

However, it was the little girl that she had that had him looking at them. She wore a white fur coat that look like it was eating her and some white boots to match her mothers and a white hat. She also had long silver hair. His eyes widened as he watched the two finally cross. He opened the door and stood up with one foot out the door in hopes to get a better look at the girl but with the honking of the cars behind him wanting him to move on so that they can get to their business, he got back in the car and went on his way.

_That girl…_ Was all he could think of as he looked out his mirror once more and caught one last glimpse at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter won't be much and it should be the shortest chapter that I have but to make it up to you guys, I'm putting up the next chapter as well.

* * *

Ch. 2

Sesshomaru was on his way to work the next day. He was actually late for once, the reason why was because he woke up later than usual because he wasn't able to sleep much. Kagome wasn't on his mind as much this time because he was thinking about the silver haired girl. No one that he has ever met or seen has silver hair. It is only a trait that his family shares because of their demon linage. Yet here is this little girl that he's never seen before with silver hair. That could only mean one of three things.

1. She's either wearing a wig or something like that.  
2. She is part of his extended family.  
3. She could be his…daughter.

That last thought hit him hard causing him to not sleep well at all. The only woman he's been with for a long time was Kagome so if that last thought was true then that meant that Kagome was her mother. He had to make sure that this was true because there was still the possibility that she could be one of the other thoughts.

While driving, he cruised the streets as slow as he could. He kept his eyes open for the mysterious girl but he doubted that he would catch a second glimpse at her. The city was too large and hundreds of people lined the sidewalks and streets every hour on the hour. Even on Christmas, the streets seem to stay full with people buzzing around to try and reach their families and friends to deliver gifts and such.

He made it to the office building just as glum as he always seem, this time it was because the elusive girl remained just that. Elusive.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" His father asked seeing him walk in the lobby.

"I believe I do work here, do I not father." He said in his monotone voice.

"I'm going to have to close the whole building down just to keep you out."

Sesshomaru started to walk away towards the elevators and said, "You still wouldn't succeed with that plan, I have the keys to get in remember. Don't worry, I'm just picking up a few things that I left yesterday and then I'm leaving."

"You know, I just noticed that you're late, how in the hell did that happen?" He said while following behind his son.

"I couldn't sleep well last night." He said while pressing the up button and the two waited for the elevator to come down.

"Kagome on the mind again."

"Well…not this time."

Taisho's eyes went wide. "Son, don't tell me you actually picked up a woman last night!" Sesshomaru glared at his father for his comment then ignored what he just said as he went inside the elevator. "I'm just kidding Sesshomaru, damn, you're sensitive. Why couldn't you sleep if it's not Kagome this time?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell him about the possibility that he may have a granddaughter, it was still a shock to him. Knowing his father, he would jump on him in an instant with his goofy/devilish grin that always creep him out. "Uh…There were just so many noises last night, and then I was sleeping in an uncomfortable way is all."

"Sesshomaru, when you sleep, it's like your dead so I know a little noise won't wake you. I don't believe what you said but it seems as if you don't want to tell the truth so I'll let you go this time."

The last bit of the ride in the elevator was in silence then when the doors opened they went their separate ways. Sesshomaru went to his office and gathered a few papers then left out once again. He set the papers in his car then decided to go to the nearby coffee house to get some coffee. It's been a while since he went and he could really use a hot cup of coffee at the moment.

He walked along with the crowd while glancing in every direction every once in a while to see if he could see the little girl. He finally made it to the small store and the smell of coffee and warmth instantly hit him as soon as he walked in. He made his order and then sat by the window. Just as he was about to take his first sip, he saw the little girl bouncing behind that woman that she was with.

"Shit!" In excitement he ended up burning his tongue and almost dropped his cup on himself but he just spilled a small amount. He grabbed some napkins and walked out after them.

Sesshomaru could barely see them because the people were everywhere but he did his best to not lose them. He tried to push threw the people but they would push back. He followed them all the way to the park where he lost them on one of the many twisted paths of the park.

He sighed as he felt defeated and gave up the search. He slowly started to make his way back to the entrance of the park and came across the park lake. People of all ages were on it skating around and as he watched another memory came to him.

He was only sixteen and Kagome was fifteen when he bought her to the park for their first date a few days after Christmas. She had never gone ice skating before so she was shy about getting on the ice. She was really a complete mess but as long as Sesshomaru was there she didn't care. As the years past, she came to love skating and was even better than Sesshomaru.

He then decided to leave before any other thought came to mind about them being in the park but if he did stay a second longer he would have caught the little girl and the woman getting on the ice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

It was another day and as another day goes, Sesshomaru sat at his desk on his computer. He stared at the contents that was on it while asking the same question to himself that he's been asking since he got there, "What the hell am I doing here?"

Having enough of looking at the computer screen since it wasn't going to help him answer that question he looked out at the streets below him. It had just stopped snowing a while ago making the streets white.

"Can't I ever get you out of this office?" Taisho said while walking in his office.

"I suppose you can't, I already tried." Sesshomaru said while turning around in the chair to face his father.

"How about in order to get you out, you are to go Christmas shopping. Get your sister an iPod."

"An iPod, Rin has one already, what did she do to the one she has now?"

"Broke it, I'll give you the money for a new one but I want you to give it to her as a gift. She'll probably take care of this one because it'll be from you, you know how much she loves her big brother." Taisho said while going into his pocket for his wallet.

Sesshomaru took the money that his father was handing him and then said, "Fine, I'll get her iPod but what about the half-breed?"

"You know how picky he is, just get him something simple." With that, Sesshomaru started to walk out his office with his father following but before he went into the hall way he heard his father clearing his throat then say, "One more thing, if you're looking for a gift for me then a grandchild or two couldn't hurt."

"Father!"

"I'm not kidding. Neither one of us is getting younger and let's face it, I think a kid would suit you." Sesshomaru turned away and shook his head in disbelief. "Ay between you and me, Kagura really has a thing for you, maybe you should…"

"Thanks but no thanks, goodbye father." He said as he walked off quickly.

He drove to the mall and then braced himself for what he would have to go threw. The mall was going to be packed with people trying to shop for their loved ones. He made a mental note of what he was getting for what person and where it would be located then went in.

Just as he thought the mall was filled with people but it could have been worst. There were twice as many people there on the day before Christmas in order to get their last minute shopping done.

He was just finishing his shopping for the day and was coming out of the electronics store with a brand new pink iPod for Rin when he thought he spotted the little silver haired girl. He went in the direction that he thought he saw the girl but saw nothing.

"Must have been my imagination. I've been thinking about that little girl so much that I must be seeing things." He said to himself as he was about to head to the next store. He turned around and was about to start walking off when he heard a tiny voice among the many noises of the mall. "Umm…excuse me mister."

Sesshomaru turned back around but saw no one he was about to start walking when he heard the voice again. "Hey mister, down here."

He looked down and to his surprise it was the little girl. He looked around in disbelief and said to her, "A-are you talking to me?" The little girl just nodded her head. He bent over slightly so that he could be closer to her and noticed her eyes for the first time, they were blue like Kagome's. "What do you want?"

"I-I lost my mommy and I was wondering if you could help me find her." She said in a cute little three year old tone.

"Why me?" The girl just shrugged her shoulders but said, "I don't know but you look like a nice man. My mommy tells me not to talk to strangers because they're not nice but you look nice."

He thought for a second about the possibility that this may lead him to Kagome. He smiled down at the girl and took her hand. "Sure I'll help you." The girl smiled then started to pull him off.

"Yay, mommy was taking me to see Santa. I remember her taking me this way before I got lost." She said looking back at him. As he listened to her talk, he found out that she could speak better than any three year old that he'd ever been around. Most at this age was still having troubles with word pronunciation but every word that came from her was perfect which meant that she could be a fast learner. He wondered if she could read because at the age she is now, he was able to read fairly well. Rin was the same but Inuyasha was the straggler but he is smart. He always does things without thinking which makes you question his intelligence. Then again he is of demon blood and demons were fast learners weather half or full.

The child stopped and looked up at a sign, he looked at what she was doing and it seemed as though she was reading it. "C-come meet S-Santa Cla-use this way…" she read out and noticed that the sign was pointing in a direction. _So she is smart._ Sesshomaru thought.

"Come on mister, we have to go this way." She said pulling him off once again. As they walked, Sesshomaru could feel the eyes of women staring at him. He hated that because it only meant that they were checking him out. He hated women who would just flock to him just because he was handsome but when he looked at the corners of his eyes at the women who were looking at him he was shocked. They were either women with children or older women. It was usually young and fast women that had eyes set on him. Suddenly when he felt his hand being pulled by the girl again then it hit him. They thought that he was the girl's father. He might as well say he is if the girl really belonged to him.

"I can't wait to tell Santa what I want for Christmas." He heard her say, making him stop observing the people around them.

"Really, and what is that?" Sesshomaru asked now that he was even more curious about the girl. He was thinking that she was just going to talk about some girly toy that she'd seen on TV or something. All children would 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the many toys then start boasting about that that's what they want for Christmas and that they are going to get it. Then as soon as another toy commercial comes on, they forget about the first toy and talk about the second one. Once again he was going to be shocked by her answer.

"All I want is for my mommy to be happy on Christmas." He looked down at her, not only was she smart but she was unselfish.

"Your mom doesn't like Christmas?" Sesshomaru asked as well as started thinking that her mother may not be Kagome. Kagome loved Christmas, she was excited during the whole month and even at the very beginning of the year she would talk about what she was going to do for Christmas.

"No, she told me that something bad happened to her. I hope that by asking Santa to make her happy on Christmas then maybe she will be." Sesshomaru was starting to feel a little sorry for her and he also hoped that the girl would get her wish. Even if 'Santa' couldn't grant her wish, miracles could happen.

"We were right here before I lost her. Right in front of the…" She paused and he watched her as her eyes went wide. "TOYS!"

In an instant she got away from him and lost her hat in the process while running off and disappeared in the store. He cursed under his breath for losing the girl then went into the store after her. Children were everywhere playing with the toys on display and begging to their parents to get them whatever they were begging for. Sesshomaru spotted her playing with the dress up toys then went to her. He turned her around and she looked up with her big brown eyes.

"Brown eyes?" He said to himself.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" A brown haired woman said out loud. Sesshomaru moved away quickly from the girl and then said, "I apologize I thought she was another little girl."

The woman forgave him and then kneeled down to her daughter and took off the silver haired wig that she was wearing. He kept looking around in the store for the little girl but couldn't find her that was until he heard her yell, "Mommy!"

He looked to where the voice came from and spotted the girl run to the entrance of the store into the arms of the woman. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he saw Kagome hugging the girl.

"I was so worried, you know better than to run off from me?" Kagome said as she checked the child over to make sure she was alright. She stood up seeing that the girl was alright then took her by the hand and started walking. "Come on baby, let's go see Santa, then we're going home."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He took his first real glance at her face in four years. She hasn't changed except for the fact that she was even more beautiful in his eyes. He breathed out a sigh, in order to try and calm himself down, his heart pounding in his chest in excitement and fear.

He hugged the girl's hat closer to him and breathed in the scent. Kagome was her mother and this girl was his child. He smiled warmly for the first time in years as he left out the toy store. He saw them once more as they walked to the Santa display just a little further down from the store. He looked at the hat in his hands again and smirked evilly. 

Kagome was trying to make the girl look nice for her picture until she noticed that her hat was missing. "What happened to your hat?"

The girl looked up and placed her hands on her head to discover that her hat was indeed missing. Kagome took a comb out of her purse and started combing her hair. "It doesn't matter, mommy will get you a new one but you have to take better care of it."

"There's no need to get a new one." She heard a deep voice say from behind her. The hat was being handed on side of her. She took the hat and slowly stood up right and said, "Oh thank you very much…Sesshomaru."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Kagome was shocked beyond belief. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything, all he did was held up the few bags that held gifts for his siblings in them.

"Oh shopping I see?" She said as he looked away.

"Well I was until I ran into that beautiful little lady behind you." He said as he pointed behind her. Kagome looked to see where he was pointing and saw the girl smiling up at her and letting a few giggles escape from her. She then blushed in embarrassment looking down at the girl.

"Mommy this nice man helped me find you." She said before running to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs and said, "Thank you for helping me mister." Sesshomaru just ran his fingertips in her hair while smiling down at her. Kagome watched her daughter's actions then turned a deeper shade of red when she looked back up at Sesshomaru to find him smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. She knew that an explanation was defiantly needed.

She liked her lips nervously, swallowed her pride, and tried to avoid his gaze. "T-this is going to be…hard to explain…"

"I'm her father…aren't I?" Sesshomaru asked. He really felt like it was really unnecessary to ask that, the answer was very obvious, but he really wanted to make sure. The girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes now that she wanted to get into what they were talking about then looked at her mother to see if she would answer. All she knew was that her mother knew him but she didn't know how.

Kagome slowly nodded then said, "Yes, yes you are."

"You're my daddy?" She said with a huge gorgeous smile. Sesshomaru just swept her off her little feet causing her to giggle. He then kissed her cheek and then said, "It appears so little one."

Kagome watched, she felt her heart melt with the beautiful sight she was witnessing. She felt guilty that it didn't happen any sooner or from the beginning. "What is her name?" She heard him say as he was looking at the girl as if to burn her forever in his memories.

"Her name is Suyuki."

"Suyuki…" He let her name roll off his tongue many times. He snuggled the girl closer to him if it was even possible and she threw her arms around him as best as she could.

While she talked to Santa, Kagome and Sesshomaru watched and waited for her to be done behind the camera man. Then to break the silence between the two, Sesshomaru said "So, when were you going to tell me about her?"

"I've always wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how." Kagome just kept her eyes on the girl now known as Suyuki.

"Kagome, we obviously have much to talk about…"

"I know." She said cutting him off. "But I can't explain here. There's just too much to tell right now and I rather us talk alone. Besides, I have much work to do at home."

"Do you still remember where my father lives?"

"Yes but what's that have to do with us?"

"You know he throws a Christmas party every year. Come there at four that way you'll be able spend time with your family on Christmas day and later on, me and you can talk. Bring Suyuki as well."

"Alright then." After she said that the little girl came skipping away from Santa with a candy cane from the elf that was handing them out. Sesshomaru bought the pictures for Kagome and then she handed him some of the pictures. Suyuki reluctantly jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and started looking at the pictures of her and Santa.

After giving them a few seconds, Kagome then said, "Come on baby, we have a lot of gifts to wrap at home so let's go."

Suyuki pouted and then hugged Sesshomaru tighter. "But mommy, I want to stay with daddy. What if we never see him again?" Kagome could feel a strong tug at her heartstrings at her daughter's pleading. "I don't want to lose my daddy!"

Sesshomaru eyes twinkled at his new title that he gained from the little girl although it felt awkward. It would defiantly take some getting used to but he would proudly take that name.

"Look, you need to be a big girl love and go with your mom. You'll see me again real soon I promise that." He said as he handed her to Kagome. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears from having to be separated from her new found father but then he stroked her cheek which made her smile then said, "If you be an extra good girl, I'll get you something very nice for Christmas."

Her eyes lit up as that gorgeous smile appeared again. "Okay, I'll be a super duper good girl!" She said excitingly then reached out for one more hug. After receiving her hug she waved him good bye then she and her mother walked off.

"Wow, I can't believe I have a daughter…wait a minute I have a daughter." Sesshomaru said to himself, sudden realization can strike when you least expect it. His head was pounding now and he needed to sit down. The rest of the day was going to be very rough especially since there was no aspirin to rescue him from his headache.

The few days between then and Christmas flew by quickly and soon it was the big day itself. Taisho was drinking his homemade eggnog while waiting on his elder son to show up. He was usually the last one to make it to the party because he and Christmas didn't get along but he was an hour later than usual. At lest he kept himself entertained by watching various family members make a fool of themselves or listening in to embarrassing stories that happened to them during the year or in the past years. He jumped in occasionally, embarrassing Inuyasha and Rin and as much as they didn't want him to do so, they enjoyed being in the company of family that they haven't seen in so long and hearing their laughter.

There was a ring of the door bell and he zipped off knowing that it had to be Sesshomaru since everyone else was there already. "Sesshomaru about time you got…here." Taisho said but instead of seeing his son's face, he was met by a little girl's smiling face.

Sesshomaru was holding her up and away from him as if he was giving her away and said, "Marry Christmas father, you did ask for a child. I would have gotten you another to go with her but it was so hard to find just one since every store in town have ran out of everything but I hope you like her, her name is Suyuki."

Taisho took the little girl and looked at her with shock written all over his face but took her in his arms. "You know I was joking about the 'give-me-a-kid-for-Christmas' thing. How in the world…"

Before he could finish Sesshomaru just walked inside not wanting to explain and Kagome followed closely behind as she said, "Marry Christmas, it's nice to see you again."

He eyed Kagome as she walked in further then looked back at the girl in his arms then at Sesshomaru who was now being greeted by the family and let a sly smile creep on his lips. "Sesshomaru…"

"Before you say it, the answer is yes. Do me a favor father and keep her entertained, me and Kagome have to 'catch' up on things. Be good for grandpa love and vice versa to you father." He said as he took Kagome by the hand and began to lead her to a more secluded area.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Taisho said, "So Suyuki, would you like to do something nice for your mom and dad for Christmas?" The little girl just smiled bigger and nodded then he took her off to discuss his plan to her.

Inuyasha saw what happened at the door and said, "Sesshomaru, you have a kid? Hell has officially frozen over. How the hell did that happen?"

He just glared at his brother for squawking out this bit of information in front of the entire family. All eyes were on him and he said, "Now dear brother, you should know how that happens, when a man and a woman who loves each other (or think they love each other) come together, things tend to happen between them. I don't have time to go over a biology lesson that you probably won't understand seeing as how you didn't know how a child could come into this world."

Everyone in the room was laughing at him then Inuyasha said out loud, "You know damn well what I mean."

"Enough half-breed, there are children in here and you should know better than to speak like how you are in front of them."

Inuyasha backed off seeing that he was right and now the mothers were giving him an evil eye. With that Sesshomaru kept walking with Kagome until they were in another, yet smaller, living room than where the family were occupying. He sat down on a couch then patted a spot next to him.

They sat in silence just looking out the window as it started to snow. "Just like old times hunh, sitting together and watching the snow fall." Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome said nothing but he knew she agreed with him. "Kagome, why did you leave me? Is it because of her?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

She breathed out a long heavy sigh. She knew that question was coming she just didn't know it would be that soon. "Well…She part of the reason. You were always working after you graduated. There was barely any time for us to be together but I never questioned why because the trust in our relationship would fade. I found out I was pregnant and was very excited but I didn't know how to tell you. I tried to call you while you were at work but you wouldn't pick up so I decided on going over to your office. I ran into one of your co-workers, Kagura I think was her name. She told me all these stories about how you and her would 'do things' together."

She stopped and looked away from him. Sesshomaru grabbed her hands in one hand and turned her face back to him with the other and said, "What 'things' Kagome, tell me now."

He could see her tears build up in her eyes. "You know what kind of 'things' I mean. She told me that all the late nights you stayed at work was because you and her were secretly together. I didn't want to believe her, I didn't but you became more and more distant to me by the days after that. The thought of you and her stayed in my mind and so that Christmas, I left."

He was furious and Kagome knew it so she looked away once again as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she felt them fall down the sides of her face. Then she felt two arms wrap around her but she didn't look up to see where they came from. Instead she heard, "How in the hell could you believe her. I won't lie and say that she didn't want me but I would never, **never,** cheat on you. You should have talked to me."

She wrapped her arms around his as she continued to cry even harder and said, "I know and I regret that I haven't. My heart was and still is broken and Suyuki's growing up with out you."

He pulled her away from him and wiped away some of her tears then said, "She doesn't have to grow up without me any longer."

Kagome looked at him with wide watery eyes and wiped away some of her tears that he missed and said, "What?"

"She's still very young and has taken a liking to me as I have for her."

"I…I…what is that?" Kagome pointed to something that was hovering above their heads. It was mistletoe dangling from a string on a stick. Holding the stick was Suyuki who was giggling and Taisho standing at the doorway.

"Father" Sesshomaru said in surprise.

"Suyuki" Kagome said just as surprised.

"Father, you were supposed to keep her entertained, not eavesdrop on us."

Taisho then chuckled out, "I am entertaining her. I told her that we were going to do something nice for you two. Now you are under mistletoe are you not?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other then she said, "It's just like how he got us to kiss for the first time hunh?"

He glared at his father before saying, "Yes, and he's just as annoying as then too, the only thing different is that he got Suyuki doing his dirty work." The girl laughed a little harder as she received a playful glare from Sesshomaru.

Taisho was getting a little impatient. "Come on, enough talk, do as tradition says…"

They looked at each other once more then he looked up at the mistletoe and said, "Well it is a tradition."

"Yea but do we really have to…" Before she could finish her sentence, he placed his lips over hers in a short but passionate kiss. "…do it?"

"I really miss your kisses." He said with a warm smile. Her smile matched his as she said, "I miss yours too." Then they kissed for a longer time. Suyuki was laughing fully now as she was saying 'eew' at the same time. They both looked at the girl and laughed along with her.

"You know, it is Christmas and I haven't given you your gift yet." He said as he looked back at Kagome.

"You have something for me? You don't have to and then I didn't get you anything."

Sesshomaru just shook his head with a smirk and said, "You've given me love, a daughter, and a reason to live, now I want to give you something in return." He goes into his pocket while saying, "I've been holding this since the day you left."

She sees a ring in his hand and then he slides it on her finger. She looks at it on her finger and feels the tears coming again but this time it was of joy. "I was going to ask you during the party that day but…" She embraced him tightly and bombarded him with kisses.

"So I take that as a yes." He said as he hugged her back. She wiped some of her tears and said, "Yes." Then she continued to kiss him.

"Mommy, I want kisses too." Suyuki pleaded as she ran up to Kagome. Kagome kissed one of her cheeks and Sesshomaru kissed another.

"Come now, I'm sure the family is wondering about us now and I'm also sure that everyone is curious about you love courteously of Uncle Inuyasha." He said as he touched her nose and making her smile. They then went back to the family and joined in on the fun.

"It seems like your wish came true Suyuki." Sesshomaru said to the girl.

Kagome looked at the two and said, "What wish?" Kagome asked wanting to know what happened between the two. "Well when she was lost in the mall, she told me that she was going to tell Santa that she wanted you happy on Christmas again."

Kagome looked down at the girl and said, "Aw, how sweet." Suyuki then shook her head and said, "That's not what I wished for." Both looked at her with surprise and then Sesshomaru said, "Well what did you wish for?"

She just laughed and said, "Well after mommy said that you were my daddy, I knew that she was gonna be happy so I wished for a baby brother."

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at her then at each other. Everyone in the room looked at them while laughs could be heard from all around. Kagome turned red while Sesshomaru cleared his throat then said roughly, "Uh…maybe next Christmas love." Kagome turned even redder while both Inuyasha and Taisho were saying, "Bow chicka wow wow."

The rest of the night was filled with much laughter and happiness. Sure enough the year after, there was a new addition to the family and it just so happened to be a boy. Weather it was a coincidence, miracle, or even Santa was something that they didn't bother to question. All they knew that if it wasn't for a little girl and some mistletoe they would have never been able to come together and be happy again on Christmas.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well this is the first Inu fan fic that I actually completed. I wish I had a better excuse as to why she left and a better ending but I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed making it for you guys and I hope you have or had a happy holidays. Updates on the other's will probably be next week to next month, depending on how busy I could be. You may see me a lot more after while because I'm supposed to be getting a laptop but we will just have to wait and see. 


End file.
